


The Doctor's and Rose Tyler's Ring

by TsukiKabanoki



Series: Ten and Rose elope and Eleven never marries River, but it's still canon-compliant. [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiKabanoki/pseuds/TsukiKabanoki
Summary: This is just an image to fit my story. It won't mean anything to you if you haven't read it.





	The Doctor's and Rose Tyler's Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't uploaded anything this week, so I give you this!
> 
> Do you have any prompts for me (please keep the canon of the show and the canon of this story in mind)?

 


End file.
